The present invention relates to a fastener driving tool, and more particularly, to an electrical fastener driving tool.
In a fastener driving tool, an energy of a spring is accumulated in a housing by rotation of a motor to drive a nail into a workpiece. For example, a coil spring is used as a means for accumulating a driving force of the motor as the energy.
Japanese Patent Publication No. H09-295283 discloses a fastener driving tool in which a plunger connected to a cable is released after the plunger is pulled by winding the cable by a motor against an urging force of a coil spring. In the fastener driving tool using the cable, an impact force and a reaction force of the fastener driving tool can be increased, if a lightweight cable is used. Accordingly, the cable has a diameter as small as possible, thereby having a lightweight.